We Belong Together
by kitty200772
Summary: Another Songfic. My second one today! I was bored... Anyways it's by Mariah Carey, yea I know its a little old, but oh well.. DXS!


Disclaimer:_ This is my second song fic today! XD! I know this song is kinda... old... yea.. .K.I.N.D.A.! It's 'We belong together' by Mariah Carey (duh). So.. uh... yea... anyways Blah blah blah I don't Blah blah blah own DP blah blah blah. Okay BYE PEOPLES!!_

We belong together

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

14 year old Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom, was flying back from his nightly ghost patrol. Something stopped him though. Rather loud music. It sounded like 'We belong together' by Mariah Carey. Danny waited a momment, then relised it was. Danny looked below him to see where it was coming from. He saw Sam's light on. He floated down to her window, going invisable, so she wouldn't see him and think he was spying on her. But technically he was. He saw Sam waiting for the song to start.

**Ohhh... sweet love**

**yea **

**I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so**

**I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go**

**I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself**

Sam sang along with the song. Her voice not skipping a beat, and was perfect pitch. '_Wow she's good.'_ Danny thought.

**I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever**

**Be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting here **

**beside myself**

**'Geuss I didn't know you**

**'Geuss I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**'Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side**

**Right here, 'cause baby**

Sam turned up the music, singing louder with it. Her voice a little choked up.

Corus

**When you left I lost apart of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please**

**'Cause We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on **

**When times get rough**

**Whos gonna talk to me till the sun comes up**

**Whos gonna take your place**

**There ain't no body better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

Sam stopped for a momment, letting a tear slip, as she bit her lip. She started to sing again.

**I can't sleep at night **

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me**

**'If you think your lonely now'**

**Wait a minute this is too deep, too deep**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial**

**Trying to catch a break**

**And then I hear babyface**

**I only think of you**

**And it's breaking my heart**

**I'm trying to keep it together but Im falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**I'm throwing things**

**Crying**

**Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**Ain't even half of what Im feeling inside**

**I need you**

**Need you back in my life baby**

Danny stared at Sam in awe. Watching her sing and dance to the song. He smiled at her. Sam didn't seem to relise he was there, even though he made the room colder. She was just to caught up in what she was doing, she didn't seem to care.

**Repeat Chorus**

**When you left I lost apart of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please**

**'Cause we belong together**

**Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?**

**Whos gonna talk to me **

**Till the sun comes up**

**Whos gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby, baby**

**We belong together**

As the song ended, Sam reached for the radio, turning it off. She fell back on her bed.

"God! Why did I have to fall in love with Danny!?" Sam yelled to herself. Sam then shivered. She noticed she wasn't alone. She knew Danny was there. Her eyes grew wide. She covered her mouth with her hands. Danny materialised in front of her. Sam stood up. Still hands over her mouth. She uncovered it for a second.

"Tell me you didn't hear that.." Sam whispered. Covering her mouth again.

"I'm sorry, but I did... I heard all of it, and you sing very well Sam." Danny chuckled.

Danny took Sam's hands off her mouth, and stared into her eyes. Bright sparkling ice blue eyes, staring into sparkling violet eyes. Danny got closer to her, until Sam could feel his breath on her face. He pressed his lips to Sam's, closing his eyes. Sam stared at him in shock, but soon melted into his kiss, kissing him back passionatly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they couldn't breathe. They broke apart gasping for air. Never taking their eyes off each other. Both blushing madly.

"I want you to know I love you too Sam." Danny ammitted.

" Really?" She asked.

"Yea of course! I just kissed you for nothing!" Danny laughed, making Sam blush even more.

"I have waited so long for you to say that.." Sam said, this tme it was her to surprise Danny. She kissed him passionatly again, him returning it. They stayed with eachother for most of the night(_not doing anything bad! Sick minded peoples!! lol!)_. Danny then gave Sam one last kiss, turned to the window, flying out. Sam looked at him flying away dreamily. As they both thought at the same time '_YESSSS!!!'_. They had been going out ever since.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Soooo??????? meh... it was okay I geuss, I think it was better then 'Hello' but oh well. So what do you think? Well I would appreciate it if you would R&R! I'll give you a cookie!!! Okay... maybe not.. I wish I had a cookie... Oh I wanted a cookie from my friend, that she bought for no reason! And she wouldn't give it to me! She gave it to the guy the she likes, that was sitting across the table from us! When HE STARTED EATING WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE I screamed " NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" As loud as I could in the cafeteria!! And everyone was looking at me, as I kept screaming that. My friends face was turning sooo RED!!! SHE COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING!!!! Anyways R&R!!! lol!!!! BYE!!_


End file.
